Escanor
|kanji = エスカノール |rōmaji = Esukanōru |alias = Lion's Sin of Pride |age = 40 |birth = July 1 |race = Human |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eye = |hair = |bloodtype = AB |family = |rank = Diamond |occupation = Member of the Seven Deadly Sins Holy Knight |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins |abilities = Sunshine |symbol = Lion |sacredtreasure = Rhitta |manga = Chapter 5 (flashback) Vampires of Edinburgh}} is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is known as the Lion's Sin of Pride. He is renowned for gaining immense power during the day, and gradually becoming weaker with the setting of the sun, leaving him frail and submissive at night. His Sacred Treasure is the divine axe, Rhitta. His ability is called Sunshine. Appearance Currently Escanor's appearance is largely the same as his appearance in Knights of Edinburgh, with the addition of a mustache and pair of glasses. Escanor's attire is a suit commonly worn by bartenders and although slightly baggy, does appear to fit his non-sunshine form far better than his previous attire. Ten years ago, he wore a suit of full body armor with a unique helm (which may be too large to fit him properly in the early morning or night, and conversely too small to fit him during the sunlight hours, particularly noon). Escanor was revealed during the Vampires of Edinburgh side story to be a very youthful and weak looking young man, with short-cut hair and a set of clothes that seemed too large to fit him. Upon the sunrise, he grows to a point where his clothes fit him properly, due to his vastly more muscular build. At different times of the day, Escanor's height seems to vary as he was around the height of an average adult man at night, however he was capable of looking the Vampire King, who stood around 3 meters tall, in the eye, after an unspecified amount of time passed since Dawn. In the wanted poster, Escanor is depicted as a middle-aged man with a beard. Escanor's symbol of the Lion is located on the center his back. Personality Despite his title as the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor appears to be very meek, shy, and scrawny, going so far as to apologize for nearly everything because he believed that he has caused trouble. Regardless, he excels at doing something that is tasked to him if he is motivated. However when the sun begins to rise, he undergoes a drastic personality change. He becomes very prideful, even when facing an opponent he had previously been trying reason with and apologize to beforehand. He demanded that Izraf use his full power and apologize for being born into his world. Escanor also shows no qualms about killing anyone in this state, especially if he feels they have insulted him. It is unclear as to how much of Escanor's daytime personality he retains from his night side, although, he was shown attempting to recite a poem to Merlin, implying he still cared for her during the day. History Twelve years ago With the Vampire Clan taking over the Kingdom of Edinburgh and threatening the Kingdom of Liones and all of Britannia with impending war, the Seven Deadly Sins, including Escanor, were deployed to deal with them and recapture Edinburgh Castle. His inclusion visibly unnerves Dreyfus, Hendrickson and even King, who are aware of the true nature of Escanor's power. When the mission started, Meliodas had Escanor released from a special containment room whilst the former was dragging the latter's Sacred Treasure. The Lion's Sin of Pride apologized to his captain and reminded him that he would like to be back by morning, if possible. After Meliodas explained that Merlin had made a portal for them, Escanor was reassured and declared his resolve to do his best. Both Meliodas and Escanor were teleported to the Castle using Merlin's Magical Gate. After being encouraged by Meliodas to have more confidence, Escanor apologizes for being born and starts crying. After that, the two get separated and Escanor is confronted by the Vampire King, Izraf, who demands to know his reason for coming to his castle. He then attacks the Sin of Pride with telekinesis-controlled debris, which Escanor evades with ease. Their fight continues until dawn, when suddenly the Sin stops dodging and faces Izraf. He easily lifts his Sacred Treasure, which he had previously been unable to move, and orders the Vampire King to fight at full power. He then demands an apology from him for being born into his world. During his Fight with Izraf, Escanor showed his power by easily dispelling the Darkness of the Vampire King with his sheer presence. He then used his Sacred Treasure to lazily cleave the Vampire King's torso, which quickly regenerated, but having come into contact with Escanor's axe, began to burn him. Escanor then read a poem about Merlin that Izraf thought was an incantation, angering Escanor as he proceeded to incinerate Izraf with Sunshine, but not before telling Izraf he had changed his mind about killing him, despite the latter desperately apologizing and pleading for his life. After destroying the castle and killing Izraf, Escanor was approached by Merlin, who he was pleased to see. As she distracted him, he was hit by Gowther's Blackout Arrow, which Merlin had amplified to knock him unconscious until his power depleted. He was then brought home by Merlin. Back at the castle, Escanor was scolding himself for losing control and that his poems aren't worthy of Merlin's ears. Merlin then entered his chamber and asked if she could hear his poem. Ten years ago Escanor, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight Zaratras after a mission in which they defeated the Troll Queen and caused the accidental destruction of the Great Druid Altar. After they found him dead there, all of them were ambushed by the Holy Knights. When Meliodas ordered everyone to disperse and regroup later, Escanor obeyed and went into hiding. Plot Introduction arc Escanor's wanted poster is displayed on a board in the Boar Hat. Current Arc Escanor is seen again inside a dark cave running a bar, he is stumbled upon by a wounded Jericho carrying Elaine and Ban. Abilities and Equipment It can be assumed that his power level is greater than 3000 as Merlin stated that all members of the Seven Deadly Sins are at least that strong. And as he was once a Diamond-ranked Holy Knight, it's assumed that he is extremely powerful. Despite his weak appearance during the night, Escanor has shown to be quite nimble at evading enemy attacks as was displayed in his encounter with Izraf before his transformation at dawn. However when the sun begins to rise and his more prideful personality appears, he grows larger muscles and is able to easily hold his Divine Axe Rhitta with a single hand, something which even Meliodas with his immense strength cannot fully lift. Abilities * |Taiyō (Sanshain)}}: Escanor's ability is one of duality, he was the weakest of all holy knights at night but starting from down his power begins to raise hour by hour until it peaks at noon. At his peak, according to Merlin, he easily surpasses any of the other Sins. This cycle is marked with distinct differences in his abilities and personality. Daylight: During the hours of the day, Escanor's personality becomes warped into that of a prideful and arrogant being and he is granted several physical changes: *'Monstrous Strength': Escanor's strength increases exponentially, far surpassing his Captain's and showing an increase in muscle mass and definition. This strength allows him to lift his sacred treasure, Divine Axe Rhitta, with one arm. This is an incredible feat considering Meliodas's strength of 960 could only drag it along the floor. *'Incredible Defense': His defensive capabilities increase exponentially allowing him to receive several blows from the Vampire King and be swallowed by the latter's 'impurity', without sustaining any damage, other than a ripped shirt. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite having a larger body, Escanor is able to travel at impressive speeds that outclass his dodging abilities at night. He is shown evading Izraf's final telekinetic blast by performing a back flip and landing in front of his foe, without the latter being able to follow him. *'Sunlight': During the day he is able to radiate intense light and heat from his body, cabable of dispelling all darkness around him and burning anything it shines upon. Night-time: During the night, Escanor's strength plummets, as he becomes skinny and incredibly frail. Even his attitude changes and he loses confidence, showing defined humility, an opposite of Pride. *'Enhanced Speed': Although, Escanor's speed is greater in the day, his speed remains impressive at night. He is able to run extraordinarily quickly away from powerful opponents to prevent himself from getting injured, even when not at full strength this still makes Escanor a fast opponent and a difficult enemy to capture and defeat. Weapons *'Divine Axe Rhitta': Escanor possesses a Sacred Treasure in the form of a giant axe, that is increibly heavy. Meliodas, with his immense strength, was seen dragging Rhitta along the floor and complaining about it's weight. It's full capabilities have yet to be seen. *'Large Spear': A large spear Escanor possessed and was shown with briefly ten years ago before the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for Zaratras' murder. It appears to be not as heavy in comparison to his Sacred Treasure. Power Level His Power Level is currently unknown. However, it is known that it changes depending on the time of day. At midnight, his Power Level is noted to be the lowest of every Holy Knight in Liones. When the sun rises, his Power Level increases hour by hour until it reaches its apex at noon, easily surpassing those of the other sins. When Hawk measured Meliodas' power level of 32,500, Meliodas states that Escanor is stronger than him, therefore it can be assumed that Escanor has a power level of greater than 32,500, this statement would be subject to time of day due to the nature of Escanor's ability. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Merlin Escanor is shown to have deep feelings towards Merlin, writing poems about her, seeing her as a kind woman and wanting to look good in front of her, despite feeling like he is always causing her trouble. Despite his flaw, Merlin has shown great interest in him. Meliodas Escanor shows a great amount of respect towards Meliodas. The captain tends to encourage him to have more confidence in himself, which leads to Escanor doubting himself. This annoys Meliodas greatly, as Escanor usually cries about it. Battles Vampires of Edinburgh *Escanor vs. Izraf: Win Trivia *In Arthurian legend, Escanor is a knight known for being defeated by Gawain. In Legend, his strength was said to increase until noon before diminishing afterwards. *In Arthurian legend, there are two incarnations of the name 'Escanor' including: "Escanor le grand", who was raised by a giant and a witch and is said to be a very large man, and "Escanor le beau", who was a handsome young man and eventually retired to a life of hermitage. *According to the databook(s): **Escanor's special skill is unknown **His hobbies are unknown **Daily routine is napping and writing poetry **Favorite food is meat during the day, vegetables during the night **Charm Point is his shyness **Complex is himself **The people he respects the most are Merlin and Meliodas **Has no one he would mind making an enemy of. * The Sin of Pride is usually symbolized with a Horse and the colour violet. * Escanor dislikes going out in the daytime due to his personality change. *He has the largest symbol, in proportion to his size, which is located on his back. References }} Navigation es: Escanor Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Diamond